three_clodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shai LaBeuoff Spirit
The Shai Labeuoff Spirit '"The Shai LaBeuoff Spirirt" '(also referred to as The Shai Spirit, or The Shai LaDrug Project latter only as a joke) is a 3 Clods short. The short can be watched here. Synopsis Just don't question it Plot The episode starts with both intros, seeing as at the time we could not choose one. After the intro, Zac is seen snorting an "unknown substance." Soon after, the spirit of Shai LaBeuoff asks, rather mad, what he is doing. Zac asks how he is here, seeing as Shai died earlier. However, Zac realizes he's just a ghost, no more no less. Shai subtley threatens to start a Poltergeist, and Zac runs as fast as he can soon after. A while later, Zac finds his way to Trever's house, and explains the situation. Trever worriedly says that he bought something from him just yesterday. They go in the garage and form a line of salt around the door (in a deleted scene), and Trever accidentally brushes some of the salt in, allowing Shai to enter. Shai possesses Trever, but is soon after trapped under a Devil's Trap. Zac performs an exorcism on him, and the episode fades out with Zac asking Trever what he remembers, and Trever saying "nothing..." Features Characters * Zac Lister * Shai LaBeuoff * Trever Lepp Objects * Heroin * Devil's Trap * Candles * Paranormal Journal Locations * Zac's House ** Zac's backyard * Trever's House ** Trever's living room ** Trever's garage Trivia * When Zac runs into Trver's house, he has a black jacket on. This was intentional, because Zac (actor) forgot that they were going to film this episode on that day, and forgot to bring the right shirt. Cultural References * Shai LaBeuoff was a famous actor, who became a meme after the video "Just Do It" Motivational Video Errors/Goofs * The title was spelled "Shai LaBeuoff" instead of "Shia LaBeuof * They used both intros * Shai being edited in was very choppy, and faded. This was not intentional, but it helped with the concept of Shai being a spirit * When Zac ran into Trever's house, he was wearing a black coat. After two shots, he is seen with a different shirt. The same applies to Trever * There was no visible line of salt around the door * When Zac was grabbing the things necessary to perform an exorcism, Shia yelled "Just Do It!" the scene was not edited. Transcript pre-video Trever: MEEEEEH! Zac: *light laugh* *Video cuts to black text being narrated* Zac: *reading the text* Warning: Watching this video may cause the following: Cancer, Black Death, The Spanish Flu, and, or Genocidal Tendencies *intro plays* Video Zac: *sigh* alright.. *opens bag of Heroin* Shia: What are you doing?! Zac: *sneezes it out, shocked* Holy crap, you died! How-how is this even possible?! Shia: Nothing is impossible! Zac: I... Still owe you drug money, don't I? Shia: yes! Zac: Shia I-I'm so sorry, I-I'll have it next week. Shia: yesterday, you said tomorrow.. So JUST DO IT! Zac: wait a minute... You're just a ghost.. What are you going to do, huh, annoy me to death? Haunt me? Shia: yes! Zac: huh... You ''could ''do that... Wait, what's that?! *points somewhere, then runs* *Later* Zac: *runs inside Trever's house* Trever, I've made some huge mistakes and I don't know who I can trust anymore! Trever: What is it this time?! *falls over, tired* Zac: *very fast* I made a drug deal with Shia LaBeuoff, and he died, and now his spirit is haunting me! ... Yeah, that's about it. Shia: *holding a bag of Heroin* well, he tried to sell this to me yesterday... Zac: did you pay him back? Trever: uh.. No. Zac: Trever... Run! *white text appears, saying "ONE DAY LATER"* Trever: thank God that thing's still out there Zac: yeah, we need to exorcise that thing! Trever: *falls over in pain* Zac: Trever? H-Hey, you okay over there? Trever? Trever?! Trever: *gets up* Zac: Trever? Trever: *possessed by Shia* yesterday, you said tomorrow... So JUST DO IT! *chases him* Zac: n-no... Just... Just go there! Trever: *possessed by Shia* *runs over the Devil's Trap* Zac: Devil's Trap.. No demon can leave that.. Wait here, Trever, I-I'll be right back! *runs out* *grabs candles, and paranormal journal* Trever: *possessed by Shia* DO IT! Zac: alright... This has gone on for far too long... *opens the book* *white text appears on screen, saying "One Long Exorcism Later"* Zac: *reading the journal* "-diabolica, adiuramus te!" Trever: *no longer possessed, he falls over* Zac: Trever? Trever?! Trever: *gets up* ugh... Zac: what do you remember? Trever: nothing... Post-Video Zac: *narrating* this video was made possible thanks to- Trever: MEEEEEH!